Love Goes On
by SweetlilPhantom
Summary: After Viktor dumps Hermione, she realizes there are still other fishies in the sea...DMHG


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters unless I said I was JK Rowling, but I think she has already said Draco & Hermione aren't going to get together so so much for that. **

Hermione Granger stood on top of the astronomy tower, sobbing. Tears were uncontrollably leaking out of her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Shewas trying to stifle the sound, as it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. Sure, she had tried sleeping, but that letter kept replaying itself in her mind, and she could vividly picture the words as if they were right in front of her face. She knew her relationship with Viktor would inevitably come to an end, as he was four years older and an adult while she was still a young teenager studying at school, but she didn't expect how hard it would be. It might also have been that she hoped she'd be the one to call it off, but apparently he had beaten her to it, and found a much more satisfying and older girl in-between.

According to him, she had had long blonde hair, fair skin, tall and thin. She was also seemingly nice and intelligent, and Hermione and her would get along well. She smirked in spite of herself. Yeah, whatever you say, Viktor.

He had just caught her off guard. She had worked very hard and had beenstudying all week and Viktor's letters were one of the few things she had to look forward to at the end of the week. They hadn't been face to-face with each other since last summer, but his letters were sort of like a part of him was still with her. Receiving a letter from him that told her he couldn't be with her anymore and had found a new girl not as far away and closer to his age. It felt like her heart had been ripped in half.

She couldn't let him affect the way she lived, though. He wouldn't make her lose interest in life and affect how her grades were. If he really felt he needed a different girlfriend, that was fine by her. She couldn't control his life, and he couldn't controls hers, either.

A sudden noise from behind made Hermione jump and whirl around in fear. To her surprise, she saw a boy, tall and slender, standing in the entrance watching her intently. His platinum hair was tidy, despite the late hour, and his slate-grey eyes bore into hers. The eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up so late, Malfoy?" she snapped, remembering her dignity and her resentment toward him.

"I think I should ask you that same question, Granger." His lips curled into a smirk. "You know how awfully dangerous it can be for a girl such as yourself to be all the way up here by herself--wait, have you been crying?"

Hermione, suddenly realizing there were still tear stains on her face and how her eyes must look very swollen and pink, quickly wiped her face.

"None of your business, Malfoy," she spat, but then realized he had come closer to her.

"What do you want?"

Malfoy, or Draco, chuckled slightly, a sound she had never heard escape from his lips.

"What do I want? Why should I want anything? I have everything. Money, looks, charm…"

He smirked again as Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She looked actually quite pretty in her nightgown, even though her face was red and eyes swollen.

"Well, maybe I don't have everything."

"Malfoy, money may be able to buy material things, but it can't buy some of the most important things in life, like love and happiness. And looks aren't everything, either--" Though she couldn't help noticing how light and soft his hair looked and how mysterious his light eyes were.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Granger. I seem to be seducing you quite well right now."

"You're not--!"

But her protest was soon cut off as his lips drowned out any other words. She knew the reasonable thing to do was push him away and slap him, but it felt as if an invisible force was drawing herself to him. Since when had she ever found Draco Malfoy attractive in the first place? Then again she had spent so much time hating him that she never paid muchattention to any physical characteristics.

"I never realized how nice of a kisser you were," he whispered in her ear when they had pulled apart.

Then he pulled her hair back and started tracing the delicate skin of her neck with his lips. He could still recognize the warm vanilla scent of her perfume still lingering upon her. His lips came down to her collarbone, and he started undoing her gown. Hermione also unbuttoned Draco's shirt. Her hand went down from his shoulders to his chest, across his nipples. She felt a slight tremor go through his body. Once Draco had slid off Hermione's nightgown, she stood in her bra and panties. Besides feeling very exposed, the chilly night air stung her bare skin and froze her body, but Draco's body heat was all she needed to feel warm again.

Before they knew it, they were on top of each other naked, their bodies slippery and sweaty despite the night chill. Hermione had never gone this far with anybody, not even Viktor. She didn't want to think about Viktor, as just the thought of him would destroy the satisfying amount of pleasure that was occurring throughout her body, so she found herself not thinking of anyone else except Draco and became lost in his touch. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as Draco entered her, slowly and careful at first since she was a virgin. Then the feeling of him inside her turned into pure ecstasy, and she threw back her head to savor every moment of it. His skilled hands traveled down her breasts, stomach, and stopped around her arse.

He was thrusting repeatedly inside her, making slight grunting noises with each thrust, when she knew she was getting close to climax. Finally, she felt his hands touching her again and she practically screamed as that electrifying sensation spread throughout her, causing her to tremble. Draco wailed and came inside her a few seconds afterward.

Draco rolled off her, but still close enough so they could keep each other warm and gazed into the other's eyes. As Hermione stared, she realized there was so much more to Draco than she had ever thought possible. She reached out her hand and ran her hand through his hair, than to his face, feeling sweat. He smiled at her, the first smile she had ever seen on his face that wasn't a smirk.

"You know I do love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Draco," Hermione heard herself say, the last words she ever thought would escape her lips.

They kissed one last time before putting their clothes back on and walking back into the warmth of the castle.

A/N: I actually am more of a fan of Draco/Ginny than Draco & Hermione, but I decided to do something different right now, at least the best I could do atmidnight ;) Reviews r, of course, always appreciated


End file.
